What My Soul Power Telling Me
This is a crossover comedy film of What My Soul Power Telling Me. This will take place after My Little Pony Season 4, when Clifford was a puppy, after Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat series, before Simon Birch killed Rebecca, before Scar plan to kill Mufasa, and before Hamlet's father death. Plot- When Twilight Sparkle learn a new magic, it went out of control. It went out of control that it been send to other universe. It went to Sagwa, Simba, Clifford, Hamlet, and Simon Birch. The magic that Twilight made was soul power that change body. Sagwa went into Simba body. Simba went into Clifford body. Clifford went into Hamlet body. Hamlet went into Simon Birch body. And Simon Birch went into Sagwa body. The other didn't know why they been acting so strangely. Princess Celestia call Twilight and her friend to meet them in canterlot. When Twilight told Celestia that she causes it, Celestia send Twilight to the dungeon. Her friend convince Celestia to let her go for a deal. Twilight Sparkle and her friend must find out where those magic went through. Twilight and her friend went to China, Africa, California, and Denmark to fix the magic. Will Twilight and her friend fix the magic and soul power? ----------------- Character --------------- Twilight Rarity Applejack Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Spike Princess Celestia Sagwa Dongwa Sheegwa Mama Miao Baba Miao Fufu Simba Nala Mufasa Sarabi Scar Zazu Rafiki Clifford Emily Daffodil Jorge Flo Zo Norville Anna Elsa Leshawna Lindsay Izzy Sky Bridgette Dawn Hamlet Ophelia Hamlet's father Gertrude Simon Birch Joseph Mazzello Ben Goodrich Rebecca --------------- Places ------------------- Equestria Prideland Simon Birch world Hamlet's father castle The city Chinatown --------------------- Language ---------------------- English Farsi Spanish Polish Swedish Chinese Japanese French Dutch ------------------- Rated TV-PG -------------- Song ----------- My Little Crossover theme Magic Song What My Soul Power Telling Me I've got to find a way Adventuring Bring Sagwa back Song Bring the king back Song Bring red pup back Song Bring To Be Or Not To Be back Song Bring Simon Birch back Song We Did it song Ending Credit My Little Crossover theme ---------------------------------- Voice actor Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, Rainbow Dash Andrea Libman as Pinkamena Diane Pie, Fluttershy Tabitha St Germain as Rarity Cathy Weseluck as Spike The Dragon Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia Holly Gauthier Frankel as Sagwa Miao Jesse Vinet as Sheegwa Miao Oliver Grainger as Dongwa Miao Ellen David as Mama Miao Arthur Holden as Baba Miao Rick Jones as Fufu Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Simba young Niketa Calame as Nala young James Earl Jones as Mufasa Madge Sinclair as Sarabi Jeremy Irons as Scar Rowan Atkinson as Zazu Robert Guillaume as Rafiki Mel Gibson as Hamlet Paul Scofield as Hamlet's father Glenn Close as Gertrude Helena Bonham Carter as Ophelia Ian Michael Smith as Simon Birch Joe Wenteworth as Joseph Mazzello Oliver Platt as Ben Goodrich Ashley Judd as Rebecca Lara Jill Miller as Clifford puppy Grey DeLisle as Emily Kath Soucie as Daffodil Bryn McAuley as Samey/Amy/Taylor Jess Harnell as Jorge Kristin Fairlie as Bridgette Henry Winkler as Norville Kristi Friday as Scarlett LaTonya Holmes as Flo Tyrone Savage as Lightning Ogie Banks as Zo Novie Edwards as LeShaniqua/LeShawna ---------------- Auto and Subtitle ------------------ Opening previews 1 Oliver Company 2 The Croods 3 Inception 4 SpongeBob Squarepant 5 Harry Potter 6 Teletubbies 7 Simpsons 8 Family Guy 9 Horton Hears a Who 10 Zack and Cody 11 Romeo and Juliet 12 Codename Kids Next Door ---------------------- Parody and References 1 What My Soul Power Telling Me is similar to What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. ------------------------